Training
by Alchemic-Soi
Summary: Ash and Brock take a trip to the Viridian Forest... [Bouldershipping]
A/N: Another request, yes it's rather silly... enjoy!

 **Training**

The morning air was cool and crisp in the Viridian Forest, and cuddled below a tall leafy tree were two young males. The first; Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, the other; aspiring Pokémon doctor Brock. Tucked in under Ash's jacket was Pikachu, snoozing away in the comfort of his trainer's presence. The previous day had been an exhausting one for them all, and had ended in the current heap of bodies under the tall, tall tree.

"Hey Ash!" Brock ran up to his friend, waving enthusiastically with one hand while the other gripped firmly onto the shoulder strap of his backpack. "Fancy hitting up the woods today, we could train and take a picnic? I mean I already packed the picnic so I'm not going to let you refuse my offer here."

Smiling at his friend Ash nodded, "sure! I'll just grab a few things and we can head straight there!"

Once Ash returned the two of them headed off towards the Viridian Forest where they planned to spend their day. Brock smiled wryly as they walked the path that led up to the edge of the trees – training and a picnic wasn't all he had planned for the day, but Ash didn't need to know that yet.

After a few hours of wandering and training, the two boys settled down to enjoy their packed lunch – Ash was pretty amazed at how much food Brock could fit in that backpack of his. Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were rolling around in the grass together next to their trainer, Pikachu enjoying having the company of his two friends.

Flicking a grape at Ash, Brock smiled cheekily as his friend let out a noise of surprise then turned, pink cheeked to face his playful attacker.

"What?" Brock shrugged and tried to look innocent, but he was unable to control his grin as he made eye contact with Ash.

Sighing, the dark haired Pokémon trainer lunged at Brock, knocking him back onto the grass and pinning him down. "You're going to pay for that."

"Oh am I?" the aspiring Pokémon doctor replied, and using his strong arms he pushed his suppressor up and over onto his back, so that he now held the advantage. Leaning in he grasped the opportunity and placed a brief rough kiss on Ash's lips, teasing his friend by pulling back just out of reach as the dark haired boy attempted to steal another.

Seeing the look in Ash's eyes, Brock sat back and removed his shirt eagerly before helping Ash undress too, smiling wryly as he unbuttoned his jeans and reached his hand down to feel the Pokémon trainer's hardening member. Repositioning slightly for a better angle, he continued to pleasure Ash, running his hand firmly around and up and down his shaft, allowing his thumb to roam over the tip.

Groaning, Ash pressed his weight into the grass, right arm grappling at Brock's left, feeling his flexing muscle just beneath the skin. Closing his eyes he let himself drift in waves with his pleasure, feeling Brock's hot skin grow moist with gentle perspiration under his hand.

Suddenly the teasing ceased, and Ash opened his eyes. Above him was Brock, looking around and when spotting it, reaching for his backpack, a crazed grin appearing on his face as he opened the bag. After rummaging around in it for a few moments he produced… his trusty frying pan. Ash looked first to Brock, then to the cooking instrument, and then back to Brock, unsure exactly what to think.

Seeing the look in Ash's eyes, Brock let out a short chuckle, "the only thing I'm going to be frying today is you." And using his free hand he turned Ash over underneath him and pulled his jeans and pants down far enough to expose his butt cheeks. Raising his arm he brought the frying pan down with a tremendous force onto Ash's buttocks, the slap causing his soft skin to ripple, the impact point a pale circle surrounded by blotchy red.

Ash winced and exhaled a sharp breath each time Brock repeated the action, his arse tingling and numb. When finally Brock had had his fill of frying pan spanking Ash sighed and relaxed a little, though he knew he was far from done with.

Reaching one arm back, Ash grabbed his dominator's ass, digging his nails in just hard enough to cause a little pain. To his delight Brock moaned and let his head sling back in pleasure.

Working his hands round to the front, he swiftly undid and pulled down Brock's trousers and underwear, letting his large cock swing free.

Impressed with the Pokémon trainer's dextrousness, pulling him up into a crouching position with one hand he took his erect penis in the other and teased Ash with it, running it over his ass in rhythmic motions. He could sense the kneeling boy gagging for it, and he was only too happy to give him what he wanted. Leaning down he pulled Ash's cheeks apart and spat right on his bum hole before taking his forefinger in his mouth to moisten it as well.

"Are you ready?" he spoke smoothly to his submissed lover who merely nodded in return. "Okay, let me know if it gets too much." Once he had spoken he slipped his finger into Ash's butt, wriggling it around and spitting again to keep the lubrication going. After a few moments he slipped in a second and once he was sure Ash was comfortable with the change, he began to gently scissor them, spitting some more and slipping in a third till he was really satisfied with his preparation.

"Fuck me." The words came from Ash's mouth in a low, gravelly voice that was begging for satisfaction.

Teasing his lover for a moment with his tip before inserting himself, Brock moaned as he felt Ash's tight butthole around his stiff cock. Placing his hands on Ash's hips, they began to work together to get a motion that suited both of them, and when they found it, Brock reached round and began to play with the firm length between Ash's legs.

Ash groaned as Brock thrust deeper inside him, firm shaft filling him up, satisfying his every need. Except for one.

"Bulbasaur!" the Pokémon raised his head at his trainer's call, "Vine Whip!"

With that, Bulbasaur let out two of his long, green tendrils, swinging them round and slapping Ash hard across the back. _Whap whap_. His body convulsed under the force of the strike. _Yes_ he thought as he let out a short groan.

Brock laughed, he had no idea Ash was secretly such a kinky little bitch.

Looking to the side Ash caught Pikachu's eye; the small yellow Pokémon knew exactly what he wanted. Concentrating hard, Pikachu sent out a dart of lightening, aimed perfectly he smiled with satisfaction as he saw Brock wince with pleasurable pain as the electric force shocked his balls.

Suddenly he had an idea.

Withdrawing himself from Ash, but continuing to play with his dick he ushered for Squirtle to come over and give him a hand.

Leaning over his lover Brock used his hands to part Ash's cheeks and nodded for Squirtle to begin. Shuffling forward the water Pokémon pressed his lips over Brock's exposed butt hole and after a short moment, released a strong gush of water that forced its way into the kneeling boy's body with such a great tenacity his knees gave way a little beneath him.

"Fuck." Ash whispered, his voice husky with pleasure as he was destroyed from behind.

Smirking, Brock slid his fingers under Squirtle's lips and plugged the hole, nodding thanks to the small Pokémon and allowing him to take his leave. He could feel the water sloshing around inside Ash, and after placing a rough kiss on his tailbone, he pulled out his finger, and as the Pokémon trainer relaxed a flow of water burst forth, soaking the older boy all down his torso and legs.

Once Ash had run dry, Brock turned him over onto his back and manoeuvred himself on top of him, pressing their sopping wet bodies together as he kissed him passionately, biting his lips gently and running his hands up and down Ash's weak body.

Wanting to please his friend, the dark haired boy grasped for Brock's twitching member and as quickly and firmly as he could muster the energy for, began working away. Much to his delight his endeavour didn't go unnoticed, and Brock returned the favour, playing a little with his balls first, then pumping his hand steadily up and down his shaft.

The two boys continued in this manner until they were both on the edge of orgasm, then, panting, they paused. Taking a few seconds simply to stare into each other's eyes eagerly, they pulled into a deep kiss and then Brock moved in to finish Ash off, his younger lover releasing over him before letting his head roll back in ecstasy.

Brock allowed him a moment to enjoy the surge of pleasure before trailing his fingers up the boy's side and to his hand, which he nudged gently in an action asking for the favour to be returned.

Ash obliged and deftly pleased his older lover, working his throbbing member till he felt warm fluid pulse out over his hand and drip down onto his body.

Closing his eyes Brock appreciated the feeling, letting it flow through him. Although he had brought Ash to these woods today with the intention of having his way with him, he could never have predicted it would have turned out like this.

The two boys pulled their clothes back on loosely to keep out the cold, and snuggled up under a tree, the three equally exhausted Pokémon coming to join them, cosying in with their trainer and his friend as they all drifted to sleep together under the canopy of the Viridian Forest.


End file.
